ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nine in the Afternoon
Nine in the Afternoon is a song by American rock band Panic! at the Disco, and the first single from their second album Pretty. Odd. It is the band's first song release that did not include the exclamation mark at the end of the "Panic" in their name, and was also the first song written for the album. The video was filmed on December 20th and December 21st. It was the first song written after the band decided to scrap an entire album of songs they had been planning to release in the autumn of 2007. Panic at the Disco's first performance of "Nine in the Afternoon" was at Virgin Festival 2007. The song has gone under changes in key and lyrics since first being performed. This song was number 44 on Rolling Stone's list of the 100 Best Songs of 2008. The song is also a playable song in the music video game Rock Band 2. It was also included on the soundtrack for the video game NHL 09, and was released as downloadable content for the games Just Dance 2 and Lips. It is also featured on the guitar game Guitar Rock Tour 2. It also the theme of Purple Monkey, a main character created by pm58790. Music Video Lyrics Back to the street where we began Feeling as good as lovers can, you know Yeah we're feeling so good Pickin’ up things we shouldn’t read It looks like the end of history as we know It’s just the end of the world Back to the street where we began Feeling as good as love, you could, you can Into a place where thoughts can bloom Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon And we know that it could be And we know that it should And you know that you feel it too 'Cause it's nine in the afternoon And your eyes are the size of the moon You could 'cause you can so you do We're feeling so good just the way that we do When it's nine in the afternoon Your eyes are the size of the moon You could 'cause you can so you do We're feeling so good Back to the street Down to our feet Losing the feeling of feeling unique Do you know what I mean? Back to the place Where we used to say Man it feels good to feel this way Now I know what I mean Back to the street, back to the place, Back to the room where it all began, hey Back to the room where it all began 'Cause it's nine in the afternoon Your eyes are the size of the moon You could 'cause you can so you do We're feeling so good Just the way that we do When it's nine in the afternoon Your eyes are the size of the moon You could 'cause you can so you do We're feeling so good Just the way that we do When it's nine in the afternoon Your eyes are the size of the moon You could 'cause you can so you do We're feeling so good Just the way that we do When it's nine in the afternoon Category:Music Category:Rock Band